Story of our Lives
by Peanut.Butter.Belikov
Summary: Rose has been diagnosed with terminal cancer. In her last moments she tells her daughter, Lexi, the story of how she and Dimitri met.
1. Chapter 1

The pregnant woman walked down the hospital corridor manoeuvring her body through the hustle of doctors, nurses and visitors. She finally turned down a much quieter corridor the only sounds being made were those that belonged to the machines, signalling that someone was alive.

She reached the room. Before she entered she took a deep breath preparing herself. As she entered the room she took in the small, weak woman lying down on the hospital bed. You could tell she had once been beautiful as age finally caught up with her. It broke the pregnant woman's heart as the figure was lying on her death bed, being pumped with chemicals which were deteriorating her health.

The woman moved closer to the figure and gently stirred her from stupor. "Mum," she quietly whispered. The woman opened her eyes slowly gaining her vision.

"Lexi?"

"It's me mum. How are you?"

The woman gave her daughter a look. "Well I am currently lying on my death bed; I have bed sores in places you don't even want to think about; I am being pumped with chemicals that make me vomit and I'm getting ugly. So, yeah I am fantastic!"

"Of course I was going to get a sarcastic response," Lexi muttered.

"I'm sorry; blame your dead grandfather for my sarcastic nature. It's a shame you inherited your father's attitude and not mine. But that's ok it means I have a piece of him here with me, even if he isn't here."

The woman breathed out a heavy sigh. Tears quickly filled her eyes reminiscing about her past love, the father of her child. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Not that it matters anymore," she concluded.

"You may be Rose Hathaway- bitch extraordinaire, the queen of sarcasm and the most loyal person in the world- but even you have feelings. It does matter. It still hurts but there must have been good memories for you to reflect on."

Rose took in her daughter's appearance. Lexi had inherited 'the Mazur' hair, her almond colour skin and her father's perceptive eyes. She was beautiful and with that extra pregnancy glow made her even more stunning. It was sad knowing she would never get to meet her unborn grandchild.

"I don't believe I told you the story about how your father and I met, did I?"

Lexi stared at her in disbelief. For the past twenty five years the mention of her 'father' made her mother freeze like a deer caught in the headlights. It was a no go area. Lexi realised that this moment may be the last she would ever have with her mother.

"You sure?" Lexi asked hesitantly.

"YOLO. You deserve to know this."

Rose smiled to herself remembering the moment her life became one hell of a rollercoaster.

"Well, did you know that I was one hell of a party animal when I was younger..."


	2. Chapter 2

Date: 12th February 2012

The bar was overcrowded with people, their laughter bellowing across the bar to where Rose was currently sitting nursing her alcoholic drink. She twiddled her straw between her fingers making circular motions in her drink. She didn't even notice her friend slide in the booth sitting opposite her.

"Are you moping?" her friend asked after flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. She placed her colourful cocktail on the sticky table.

Rose looked up from her drink and, whilst stopped twiddling her straw, looked at her friend and sighed heavily. "There's no good looking meat here Lissa."

Lissa laughed at how glum Rose sound, she was always on the lookout for men. "There are plenty good-looking guys here Rose. You've just haven't got the attention span to look long enough to find one that catches your eye."

Rose snorted. "Great, I'm being insulted and being told to believe in love at first sight."

"I'm not saying you have to fall in love with a guy at first glance. I mean, you may find a guy you might be _attracted _to. Then that's the time to fall in love," concluded Lissa before taking a sip of her drink.

"You're obsessed with the possibility of falling in love, aren't you? You've been reading too many cheesy, ridiculous romance novels. It's very sad that your life has resorted to this."

"Just look," Lissa insisted.

Rose leaned back into her seat, considering Lissa's previous words, before scouring the bar. The guys weren't too bad looking but, nothing to make her go out of her way and talk to them. She rules that she religiously followed; anything under a seven on the one-ten was dubbed a waste of time. If anyone under a seven bought her a drink, fine. That would be it to the amount of contact she would have with them. Call it harsh and completely wasting a brilliant opportunity however, they got the message that she wasn't interested in them. Tonight, for once in her life, was not her night. Even the woman, with the weird fashion style, standing in the middle of the bar was having more luck than she was. _Typical. _

"There's no man that has captured my attention," Rose said as she turned towards Lissa with a bored expression look on her face.

Lissa sighed in response. "At least you tried. Better luck next time, eh?"

_Yeah, better luck next time _Rose thought bitterly.

"Well if you don't mind, I've find a guy right up my alley," said Lissa solely placing all of her attention of the guy.

"Where?"

Lissa pointed to tall man with jet black hair standing far right-hand side of the bar. The shadows of people made it difficult for her friend to add further detail to him. He didn't look too bad maybe a tad on the skinny side though also, looked like a loner with how no-one wasn't in close contact with him.

"Nice muscles, eh?" Lissa said as she eyed him up appreciatively.

Rose squinted as she studied the man. "What can you see that I can't? As all I can see is a real-life resemblance to a stick man."

Lissa frowned at Rose's assumption. "No he does not, he has lean muscle. Nice muscle. Not buff muscle that looks like it's going to swallow you the moment you're in his arms. Those types of muscle are stuff of nightmares."

"True. Well you better get 'muscle' man before another female gets their sharp claws into him, claiming their territory."

"If it ever did come to that I'm pretty certain you would be there in a second already punching the girls face. Maybe pull in a few wrestling moves as well."

Rose smirked. "Obviously."

She watched Lissa stand up from the seat and walk like a catwalk model to her object of interest. She couldn't help admire her friend as her long blonde swished side to side on her back; her body had attributes that a model had made her slightly envious in the past. Rose wasn't a lesbian but, it wasn't hard to appreciate her friend's beauty. Lissa once told Rose that she looked like an exotic, desert princess with her waist-length dark brown hair, almond coloured skin and those brown eyes. That helped her stop being envious of Lissa's model like features. They both had the ability to pull the opposite sex.

Rose looked down before looking up again. She saw Lissa and the guy talking, Lissa seemed content and thoroughly enjoying herself. That was the only thing Rose wanted to Lissa to be like: happy. After losing both of her parents and brother Lissa became a shell of a person of who she really was. It got so bad that she even resorted to slitting her wrists as the pain became unbearable. Rose noticed what Lissa was doing and advised her to seek psychiatric help, as one point Lissa had to go to the hospital for losing too much blood. It took a while before Lissa finally agreed to seek help; now she accepted her parent's and brother's death. Didn't mean it wasn't hard but, Lissa always sought out something positive in her life that made it liveable.

So, it was good to see Lissa becoming the social butterfly she was before the accident. Rose laughed quietly as she finished her drink. She finally decided that she wasn't going to get lucky tonight. _At least Lissa gained something from this night out._ She reached for her phone in her bag and quickly texted Lissa saying that she was going home; also the important motto no glove, no love.

Rose stood up from her seat and made her way towards the door. It was like being on dodgems with the way she had to move around the people cluttering up the bar. She felt someone fall back into her knocking her over. Before she hit the ground she felt hands catching her as she looked up she couldn't help but stare into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. _When did you arrive? _


	3. Chapter 3

Date: 12th February 2012

Rose's mind had completely gone into la la land the moment her eyes connected with his. She couldn't comprehend any coherent thoughts that were passing through her mind. She was _speechless. _Somehow by looking into a guy's eyes she was utterly speechless. Which is quite rare as Rose Hathaway _always _has something to say, whether good or bad. It was a part of her charming character.

She didn't realize during her inner battle to think properly that the guy was actually talking to her.

"What?"

He smiled amusingly. "I said are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm great, actually," she rambled.

"Good."

_Great, now that will be the extent of our short lived conversation. He's going to think I'm a stupid creep that can't stop staring at him. _

For several minutes Rose stared at her mysterious saviour. With his appearance she wouldn't be surprised if he was the incarnate of Adonis. You could say he had rugged facial features with his strong jaw line and high cheek bones. His brown hair touched his shoulders, most men couldn't pull off having long hair but it made this guy look sexy. She was too focused on studying his face; Rose didn't realize that he was looking at her face too.

"Dimitri! Man are you joining us or are you too preoccupied?" shouted a voice.

Sounds of laughter interrupted the ongoing staring. 'Dimitri' blushed as he turned towards his friend.

"In a minute Ivan, I'll be there soon."

He turned back towards Rose before sighing. "I'm sorry about that..."

Rose interrupted, "Don't worry about it. Thank you for, err catching me. I best get home, bye."

She walked to the door. Before leaving she took one last parting look. He was watching her go, she wasn't sure if he was disappointed that she was leaving as he had a stoic mask. Deep inside, she felt disappointed. Sighing she embraced the cool night air as she stepped out the door, ignoring the feelings bubbling inside.

Date: 13th February 2012

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" chorused Lissa.

She opened the curtains letting the sunlight shine on Rose's face. She groaned and rolled over to avoid the light like a vampire. She pulled a pillow over her head to block out Lissa's cheerful voice.

"It's too early. Go away," she mumbled.

"It's late to be precise. Get up; you're wasting the day away!"

Lissa ripped the covers off of Rose's body. Rose shivered and violently chucked the pillow at Lissa.

"Lissa! I had a very late night last night..."

"So did I."

"That's not the point. The point is I'm not a morning person. I had difficulty falling to sleep last night and I've got no idea why. Ok?"

"Couldn't stop thinking about the guy who stopped you from falling flat on your face?"

Rose looked up at Lissa in disbelief.

"How did you..."

"I was there last night as well you know. I was talking to Christian and I saw you leaving; I continued talking to him. Next time I look up I see you in the arms of a really hot guy; with the way you were standing I'm sure you were giving him dreamy looks."

"Uh huh, well sorry to disappoint but no dreamy looks were shared. Christian?"

"The guy in the bar last night? The one who resembled a real-life stick man according to you?"

"Oh! Him! So, how did your chat go?"

Lissa smiled widely and jumped onto the bed. She lied down next to Rose.

"It was great. He was great. I feel like I have a connection with him, you know?"

She turned her head towards Rose.

"If you're going to go all swoony count me out. However, I'm glad this Christian has made you feel this way. Are you guys meeting up again?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Valentine's day? Wow, you've only just met and he's taking you out on Valentine's Day already. Very clichéd; talk about fast pace, soon you'll be getting married and having babies. Then you'll realize that it was all way too fast and you'll get divorced."

"Rose, it's only a date. It's just a coincidence that tomorrow is indeed Valentine's Day and it's not clichéd. We aren't planning the rest of our lives together."

"It is as when you're going out says it all! Valentine's Day! It's a clichéd thing to make single people more depressed than they really are; so have more than enough reason to have one-night stands?"

"Rose! That's drastic! Look I know you hate Valentine's Day but, please for once just go along with the fact that I have a date. A pretty nice, good-looking one too so, I need you to be on board and possibly help me get ready tomorrow."

"Fine, I guess it's nice that he's taking you out tomorrow..."

Lissa squealed and embraced Rose in a very tight hug not allowing Rose to finish speaking.

"Lissa can't breathe."

Lissa let go and looked down sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No problemo! So, I really fancy eating some nachos."

Date: 14th February 2012

Rose couldn't get Dimitri out of her head. He plagued every thought of hers for the past two days. It was starting to become concerning for Rose. _How could one man, who I don't really know, have such an immense effect on me? _Rose was oblivious to the fact that Lissa just asked her a question.

"Rose?"

"Huh? Sorry, could you repeat what you just said."

Lissa tilted her head to the side and looked at Rose. "Are you ok? You seem to be... distracted. Is there something on your mind?"

_More like someone _thought Rose. "I'm fine, go on."

Lissa narrowed her eyes before continuing. "I said I'm unsure of what to wear. I could either wear my black dress or I could wear my cream skirt with a pink blouse."

"I say go for the black dress so you can make a lasting impression on him that'll be with him forever."

"You sure?"

"Liss, you're asking the girl who has had many admirers, well more like stalkers, of course I'm sure! Now get your booty into that bathroom have a relaxing bath and pretty yourself up. We wouldn't want you to go on a disastrous date like moi now, would we?"

Lissa smiled and walked into the bathroom. Rose couldn't help but sigh. _Why didn't I get his number? Rose, you are seriously losing your touch! Damn! _She was getting more and more frustrated and started to pace the room.

She didn't know how long she was pacing for until she heard the doorbell ring. She stopped and looked at the bedroom as if she could magically see Lissa's date standing there.

"Rose! Could you get the door, please?"

"Yeah!"

Rose stepped out of the bedroom and made her way to the door. She could see the blurry outline of a tall figure. Slowly she opened the door to reveal the man standing there. He was really good-looking albeit, not her type. His jet-black hair was styled and his piercing blue eyes were memorising. However, she couldn't help but secretly wish that they were brown. He also was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"You must be Christian, I'm Rose. Lissa is just finishing getting ready. So, um come in."

"Thank you."

He walked through the threshold and stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just so you know, if you hurt her I will chop off your balls," spoke Rose innocently.

Christian's eyes widened. "I didn't realize that Lissa had a guard dog. I won't hurt her, like every man alive, I value my balls."

"Glad we cleared that up."

The sound of soft thumps echoed down the stairs making Rose and Christian look up. You could hear Christian suck in a deep breath. Rose smiled at the view. Lissa was wearing the black dress, which she suggested, that clung to her body and was wearing a nice pair of black heels.

"You look beautiful," said Christian.

Lissa blushed at his comment and looked at the flowers.

"For me?"

He nodded and handed the flowers to her. She smelt them as soon as they were in her hands.

"They're lovely, thank you. Um so we should get going now..."

"I'll put the flowers in water for you." Rose grabbed the flowers and ushered Lissa and Christian out of the house. "So, kids have fun. Don't do anything you'll regret and bring her back by twelve."

"You have a curfew?" asked Christian amusingly to Lissa.

"No, she likes to be in charge. It's best if you do bring me back by then as the consequences aren't pretty."

"That's right guys, so bye," said Rose as closed the door behind them and laughed.

"I'm so cool that I just kicked my best friend out of her own house!"


	4. Chapter 4

Date: 21st February 2012

A week had passed. A week filled with the same, repetitive, activities. A week filled with nothing but longing for Rose. For her, it felt like life was set in slow motion. Every night, she went the bar and secretly hope that she would 'accidently' fall into his arms- again. Every time the door opened she would look up and hope to see his face, to finally pluck up the courage and actually get his number. Once again luck wasn't on her side.

Lissa was too engrossed in her new found relationship with Christian that she didn't notice how Rose felt. Every time she mentioned a romantic escapade with Christian Rose would become even more jealous. Also, the fact that Rose and Christian didn't exactly get on didn't help either.

_Flashback_

_Rose and Lissa were sitting in a coffee shop, the buzzing of customers coming and going adding to the atmosphere. The smell of coffee lingered in the air; you could practically taste it on your taste buds. _

_Lissa sighed. "I know it's too soon to tell but I feel like he's the one."_

_Rose stared over her shoulder, looking out of the window, seeing if she could spot her object of interest before turning her attention back to her friend. "So, you think he's the one?"_

_Lissa nodded. "I don't know how to explain what we have. It's like a connection or something, you know? It's deep and it just feels right."_

"_Well, I wish you the best of luck."_

_A beeping sound interrupted the conversation. "Must be Christian," clarified Lissa. _

_She pulled out her phone and read the new text message. Rose went back to drinking her hot chocolate and took a bite out of her freshly baked doughnut. Lissa smiled and turned around to look through the window. _

"_Christian," Lissa breathed. _

_Rose lifted her head and saw Christian standing there with his usual smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes at his expression. He walked through the doors and towards their table._

"_Good afternoon ladies how are we today?" asked Christian._

"_Like you didn't text Lissa how she was several minutes ago," Rose spoke._

"_It's called being polite Rosie. Maybe when it's your birthday we can book you elocution lessons?" he remarked. _

"_Maybe I should teach you a lesson if you call me Rosie again. It's a lesson you _will not want to _forget."_

"_Guys, play nice," warned Lissa._

"_I am being nice, that has to be the nicest threat I have ever given out to someone," Rose protested._

_Lissa gave her a disapproving look, the type of look a mother would use on her misbehaved child. Rose blew out a frustrated sigh and threw her hands up in the air, nearly knocking her beverage over._

"_Why is it always me that gets that look? Why don't you give that scolding Christian? He did start it after all."_

"_I will, later," promised Lissa. _

"_I think I will enjoy being punished," said Christian as he took the seat next Lissa. _

_Rose groaned. "Keep the disgusting flirting away from me please." _

_Christian leaned over and softly pecked Lissa's cheek causing her to blush. "Oops, sorry I will try refrain myself for future notice." Lissa giggled and stared deep into Christian's eyes._

"_Do you guys want me to leave so you can privacy?"_

"_That would be great," said Christian whilst at the same time Lissa said, "No, we are good." They glanced at each other before having some type of mock glaring contest._

"_You know what, I'm going to go anyway before this gets even creepier," said Rose._

_Lissa and Christian were too busy looking at the other they didn't notice Rose leave._

_End of flashback_

Rose was currently sat at her friend's breakfast table looking at a sheet of paper.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company but, you seem to hanging out at my place an awful lot recently. Why?" queried Lissa.

Rose replied, "Well, I may or may not be avoiding Stan."

"Stan Alto? Your landlord?"

"Yes, it may seem to be that I am behind in my rent."

"Rose."

"I know, I know. I just need to find a job then I'll be sorted; then you won't have to worry and act like my mother."

"I can't _not _worry about you the things you have done in the past; I'm surprised those things haven't been the death of me. But, that's beside the point, your job preference?"

"Well, I would like to be the ultimate ruler of hell but for that job I would have to be six feet under."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Fine, maybe a bartender or receptionist the possibilities are endless."

"Sounds good-" Lissa's phone rang interrupting the conversation. "That must be Christian."

She left the room to answer her phone. _Yeah, he's always constantly ringing you I'm surprised you're not joined at the hip. _

* * *

Date: 24th February 2013

Rose entered the modern, glass building. She had got a job at Zeklos' Enterprises as a personal assistant for the owner after her extensive job search. She was fortunate that she stumbled across the job advertisement.

Her heels clicked on the polished floor as Rose stepped through the doors. People were busy hustling through the crowds going to the lifts and rooms on the ground floor. In front of her was a long reception desk; all of the receptionists were blonde and had similar physiques, similar to models. She reached the desk and stood in front waiting to be noticed, clearing her throat one of the blonde receptionists finally looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm the new personal assistant for Mr Zeklos," Rose replied.

The receptionist nodded and looked back at the computer screen. "Rose Hathaway?"

"That's me."

Rose could hear the shuffling of papers behind the desk as the receptionist was searching for something.

"Ok, so you will have to sign in and here is your ID badge, your contract that you will have to sign and that should be it for now. The lifts are on the right; your floor is twenty. When you arrive at the floor someone should be there to inform you of your duties. If you need any extra help you can always ask me, my name is Mia," the receptionist said.

Rose grabbed the items from Mia's hand. "Thank you Mia, I'll take you up on that offer of help if I need it."

"You're welcome, have a good day Rose."

Rose reached the twentieth floor. The view was spectacular, the neighbouring buildings on the skyline added to the city vibe. It was breathtaking!

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" asked a voice disrupting Rose's admiring glaze.

She turned around and saw a very, handsome young man standing there with his hands in his pockets. He looked to about at least six foot two inches. His blonde hair was styled to perfection and his smouldering blue eyes stared at her. He was wearing the classical businessman attire- an expensive black suit, with a trendy tie and leather shoes.

"Indeed it is. You must be Mr Zeklos?"

"Correct and you must be my new personal assistant Rose Hathaway?"

"Correct."

He walked up to her and stretched out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you," he spoke.

She reciprocated the gesture. "Likewise," she replied.

"Shall we get down to business?"

She nodded and followed him into his office. The room was on the large size with a desk occupying in front of the far wall, opposite the door. In the corner was a beige corner settee. He sat on his behind his desk and gesture to the seat in front.

"Please sit down."

Rose followed his order and sat down crossing one leg over the other, in the process hitching up her skirt.

"Today is your first day so I won't bombard you with the heavy stuff, yet. Your desk is outside my office and your lunch break will be at twelve, it will last for forty-five minutes. You will be allowed a fifteen minute break three hours after you have finished your lunch break. For today you will answering my calls and managing my schedule; you will need to inform me of any changes immediately. Also, you will let me know when a client has arrived. The more experience you gain the more work you will issued with, are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, Ms Kirova will be outside to settle you in."

Rose got the message that she was being dismissed and made her way to leave the room before her boss' voice startled her.

"I hope we will enjoy our working relationship."

Rose left the room. A tired looking woman with vulture like features was stood near smaller desks on the floor.

_Must be Ms Kirova. _Rose made her way to her in order to introduce herself.

"I'm not interested in who you are and how you are pleased to meet me. That desk next to the plant is yours, don't screw up," she said and left the waiting room.

_Well, she definitely has a charming character that's for sure. It could have gone worse, I suppose. _

"Making enemies already Rose, what a great way to start!"

"Do make a habit of talking to yourself as well as falling over?"

Rose looked up and saw a pair of intrigued brown eyes.

"Holy crap, it's you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I would like to thank everyone so far who has reviewed, added to favourites and are following this story; now on with the show. **

_Well, she definitely has a charming character that's for sure. It could have gone worse, I suppose. _

"_Making enemies already Rose, what a great way to start!"_

"_Do make a habit of talking to yourself as well as falling over?"_

_Rose looked up and saw a pair of intrigued brown eyes. _

"_Holy crap, it's you!" _

* * *

"Me?"

"You, you're the guy, the guy at the bar." _Great, now I sound like I am actually a complete total idiot _Rose thought.

"I know."

There was an awkward silence. Rose didn't know where to look; she resulted to looking down at her hands twiddling with her fingers. _Here's the chance you've been waiting Rose, strike up a conversation and get his number!_

"So this 'holy crap' thing is that how you greet clients?" he finally asked.

"I wouldn't know I've only just started. However, I could try it see how popular I can become by immediately grabbing their attention as soon as walk in. Although, if their over the age of fifty it could result in a heart attack; I don't think the boss would be entirely happy if that happened. He could get slapped with a law suit for manslaughter."

He chuckled. Rose couldn't help think that it was a beautiful sound; she couldn't help but notice that it sounded like he didn't actually laugh often. _Ego boost! _

"I'm sure they'll enjoy that. So today is your first day, it makes sense since I've never seen you here before. How well is it going?"

"Well, I haven't been here long enough to decide if it's going well or not just yet. Although, I did have a very interesting meeting with Ms Kirova that I will never forget. So, your here a lot are you?"

"Ah, Ms Kirova she's a... well let's just say she is someone who wouldn't like their feathers being ruffled. That's the only advice I can give you about her. To answer your second question, yes I am here frequently. I've known Ivan since we were children back in Russia."

"Russia?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "A small town called Baia but, you've probably never heard of it."

"Your right, I've never heard of it. What is it like?"

"Well..."

They both heard a cough and saw Ivan standing there with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Not interrupting anything am I, Dimitri?" he asked.

"I was just getting to know your new personal assistant, that's all Ivan."

Rose felt a stab of disappointment. _He isn't interested in me, probably got a hot model girlfriend to warm his bed at night. Damn! _

"Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. Rose? Are you ok?" Ivan asked.

Rose snapped out of her depressing thoughts. "I'm fine, just going to get started on the work."

"Good, come on in man. We have lots to talk about," Ivan said suggestively.

Rose made her to the chair at her desk and sat down. She stared at her reflection in the computer screen scrutinizing herself. She was good-looking, right? She had loads of men fawning over her exotic looks. Rose heard the gentle click as the door to Ivan's office finally shut. She looked at the phone and remembered Mia's last words- "_If you need any extra help you can always ask me."_

Lifting the phone, Rose pressed a number that would link her to the reception desk at the ground floor.

"Hello, this is Mia Rinaldi speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Mia it's me Rose."

There was silence before Mia spoke in recognition, "Oh, hey Rose. How's it going?"

She quickly glanced at the office door before swivelling on her chair. "Ok for now. Have you ever had the chance to meet Kirova?"

"Vulture bitch? No I haven't but I've heard it's a _pleasure _to meet her," Mia replied with drops of sarcasm.

"Shame, I was just hoping today was an off day due to PMSing."

Mia laughed.

"She would be a lot worse if she was PMSing. I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't gotten any in a while."

"Oh really, so how long do think it's been then?" Rose was baffled with the direction the conversation seemed to be going.

"Over ten years _at least! _I don't know how she does it, the longest I've been is a day and that was traumatizing for me. What about you? How long have been without getting laid?"

"You have no sense of privacy, do you?"

"What can I say; it's a flaw as well as an attribute to my amazing personality."

"I have no doubt about that."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Will you tell me?"

"Hell no!"

"Aw, come on Rose."

"This is where this conversation comes to end. Bye Mia."

"But..."

Before Mia had time to finish her sentence Rose pressed the end call button. She shook her head as if to get rid all of the disturbing thoughts that came with her chat with Mia. _I'm never going to be able to look at Kirova seriously ever again. _

* * *

The day passed by with no further interruptions. Rose thoroughly enjoyed her first day, she was fortunate not to have another encounter with Ms Kirova. She was afraid of what her reaction would be when she did finally see her. Before Dimitri had left earlier that morning he said good-bye to Rose.

Mia apologized to Rose at dinner for corrupting her mind with scarring thoughts, which would than likely have to be treated by drugs. Rose laughed at that. She got on well with Mia. It was like they have always known each other and were finally had the time to catch up. Someone said that they were 'two pies in a pod'.

* * *

Date: 1st March 2012

It was finally the weekend. Lissa had asked Rose if she wanted come over and have a girly night in at her house. Rose accepted as this would be the only time that she wouldn't have to put up with Christian.

They were both lounging in Lissa's living room; Lissa was painting her toenails whilst Rose snacked on the pop-corn. In the background Vampire Diaries was playing on the TV.

"What I would give to be Elena," sighed Rose dreamily.

"I know. She can't appreciate having two gorgeous guys wanting her."

Minutes past before Lissa said, "This is nice, just us two having a girly night to ourselves, no boys to disrupt us. Well, for now."

"For now?"

"Um, well my distant cousin Adrian will be staying with me when he arrives in the city."

"Playboy?"

"He's not a playboy and yes _him."_

"You knew who I was talking about you know when I said that. How long is he staying for?"

Lissa remained quiet.

"Lissa," urged Rose.

"As long as he wants," she finally said.

"WHAT!"

"Rose, he's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Did you seriously just say that? He might as well own a brothel as he _is_ thatbad! How long till he arrives?"

"Tomorrow," Lissa quietly mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's just _great._"

* * *

Date: 2nd March 2012

Lissa, Rose and Christian were stood outside Lissa's house waiting for Adrian's arrival.

"God, what the hell is he doing? He should be here by now saying _how it's an honour to be in my glorious presence. _Then I would threaten him and kick his ass," complained Rose.

"And here I was thinking I was the only one who you threatened; now I don't feel as special anymore," Christian said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry with every threat and kick ass it is always different to the last. It helps to have variety, makes people fear you even more."

"You have some major issues, you do know that right?"

"I wouldn't call them issues per say, I would call violent tendencies to get the point across thoroughly."

"Violence is never the answer," Lissa said wisely.

"No, but it's a great solution," replied Rose.

The sounds of an engine cut the chat short. The taxi pulled next to the pavement to where they were standing. The door suddenly opened revealing a bronze haired guy with designer clothing. His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief as he made his way to greet his cousin.

"Lissa," he said and engulfed her in a hug.

"Adrian," she laughed.

Adrian made his way to Christian.

"Adrian Ivashkov, at your service," he said and held out his hand.

Christian took hold of his hand. "Christian Ozera, I've a deal of many things Adrian."

"Hopefully all good," replied Adrian cheekily.

Christian shrugged causing Adrian to burst out laughing.

"Can we go in now?" moaned Rose.

Adrian's head snapped towards Rose. He slowly grinned like The Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Now, now my little flower. There is no need to be like that. Oh, you might want to change your expression, it looks like you want to punch something."

_Oh, you have no idea. _


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I won't be able to update in the next couple of months due to exams and let me tell you A Level exams suck! **

* * *

Date: 5th March 2012

"Remind me again, why am I giving you a lift?" asked Mia whilst driving.

"Since I gave you the prospect of getting laid I kind of figured that you owe me one."

"Oh how gracious of you to help me get some. You know I'm a perfectly capable to get laid myself!"

"Really? Yesterday you were complaining to me over the phone about how no man has touched you in ways that I do _not _want to repeat! I'm surprised you haven't been on the prowl at work with how desperate you sounded."

Mia huffed as she changed the gear. "Fine, I'll admit that it may have been a while since I've been _touched! _ However, that doesn't mean I'm incapable to get some good-looking eye candy. And who says I haven't."

"TMI and if you say so."

"I do say so."

"Alright then."

"Alright."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"This is getting us nowhere you know," Rose chuckled.

"I know, right?"

Rose laughed. She tilted her head to gaze through the car window. The trees and grass whizzed by blurring the colours together. The day was beautiful as the sun shone brightly; the clouds in the sky forming peculiar shapes. She could hear gentle humming from Mia. Rose lifted her hand to the radio and increased up the volume; the song 'Living on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi blasting through the speakers.

"She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got

'Cause it doesn't make a difference

I f we make it or not," Rose sang.

"We've got each and that's a lot

For love- we'll give it a shot," Mia finished.

"We're half way there

Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it- I swear

Livin' on a prayer," they sang together.

They sang the duration of the song terribly and couldn't help the fits of laughter that burst from within afterwards. Rose's mood was uplifted as during the week-end Adrian did everything in his possible power to annoy the hell out of her.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Rose was sprawled out on Lissa's sofa relaxing until Adrian strolled into the room. He moved towards the sofa opposite the one that Rose was currently occupying. There was silence. It was eerie for Rose as Adrian just stared and stared and stared._

"_Take a picture, it'll last longer," Rose declared._

_Adrian laughed wholeheartedly at Rose's statement. "Aha, you know I made a poem just for you. Wanna hear it?"_

_Rose got the feeling that even if she said no he would have ignored her; would have told her anyway._

"_It goes: Rose is in red_

_But never in blue_

_Sharp as a thorn_

_Fights like one too." _

"_Huh? Sharp as a thorn, fights like one too? How the hell does a thorn fight? You may need to lay off the booze and cigarettes there killing all what's left of your brain cells, which you don't have a lot of to begin with."_

"_Ouch! I think you've just damaged with ego with your words."_

"_I think your ego can it."_

"_Indeed it can."_

"_Why are you here Adrian?"_

"_Well because I got really tired of standing and so..."_

"_I'm mean here as in the city here."_

_He remained quiet._

"_Oh, I get it. Mummy and daddy are tired of you living on their earnings and now have kicked you out into the real world. Aw poor Adrian, guess it's about high time you started to pull your weight instead of dragging everyone behind. Maybe you should_ _start your own brothel. That could help with your money issues."_

"_Rose."_

_That one word was filled with so much power that it caused Rose to pause her thoughts. It was said with a deeper meaning that put Rose on edge. The fact that he said her name and not the stupid nickname was unnerving. She focused on his demeanour. It was strange for her to witness Adrian being openly vulnerable. It was rare experience that was frankly distressing to see. Confident, charismatic, charming Adrian being resulted to this... a boy who looked like he lost his way in the wide world._

"_Yes?" Rose probed._

"_It doesn't matter. Besides, I need a cigarette and a drink to help woo the ladies for later."_

_And there it was. _Welcome back Adrian _Rose thought. Deep inside Rose felt disheartened that Adrian felt like he couldn't finish his sentence. _Am I being too harsh on him? Nah!

* * *

_End of flashback_

Mia pulled into a parking space next in the underground parking lot. Rose opened the door to let herself out of the car. With a force she shut the door after collecting her stuff that was still inside.

"Well it sounds like a golf and it _is _a golf, so it's a given," Rose stated.

Mia was baffled as she locked the car. "What on earth are you on about?"

"That old Volkswagen advertisement for their golfs about how different types of cars don't sound like a golf."

Mia was still baffled. "You watch way too much TV."

"I know. It's terrible," concluded Rose, as they caught the lift to the appropriate floors.

The lift ascended stopping at Mia's floor first. She turned back and asked, "We are still meeting for lunch, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. Rose ran into Kirova and it wasn't a successful meeting. As soon Rose clasped her eyes on Kirova's figure Rose couldn't help but snigger remembering her and Mia's conversation. Kirova wasn't amused and now Rose was on her constant watch.

She left the office and met Mia in the reception.

"I've been craving a burger since ten this morning," Mia said.

"If I knew that you hadn't gotten any recently I would have said you were pregnant. But you're not. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be on a diet?"

"Yeah but, only three days a week."

"What?"

"Yeah for three days I will be eating as much healthy foods as possible then on the other four days I can eat anything I want."

"Then what's the point on being on a diet in the first place?"

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it. I've lost five pounds up to yet so it's working."

"God knows why."

They continued to walk down the busy streets avoiding bumping into people on the way. With the way Mia moaned when she finally got her burger you would think she hadn't ate anything in a week.

"You got to love all of that greasy, fatty goodness," moaned Mia, as she rubbed her belly.

"You're going to regret eating it tomorrow, you know?"

"Oh well, I'll live. So, this guy you're setting me up with? Does he know what you are planning?"

"Nope but, once he knows he won't object to it. _Trust me."_

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let's just say he should be living in the playboy manor!"

* * *

"Hello, again," a voice said.

Rose looked up at saw Dimitri. She couldn't help the small smile that seemed to etch itself onto her face.

"Well, hello again good sir. How are you today?"

"I'm well thank you and yourself?"

"I'm good, thank you."

"Good and I see that you have changed your greeting."

"Ha, maybe I'll save that greeting just for you. How was your week-end?"

"It was slow, yours?"

"Same. Ivan should be finished with his meeting around about now."

"Thanks."

Ivan came out of the door and said his good-byes to his client. "Dimka! My man! Let me just lock my office and we'll be ready to go!"

"Go?" Rose asked.

"We're going to do some guy stuff," Ivan informed Rose. "Just to let you know, I won't be here for the rest of the day so you can take it easy. No rush needed. Let's go!"

Ivan walked off to the direction of the lifts. _He is always interrupting our moments, always! It's like he has a sensor of something that lets him know when we are together. _

"Have fun, with whatever you're doing," Rose said to Dimitri.

"Thanks, have a good day Rose," Dimitri replied and followed Ivan.

_I might as well give up trying to get his number. Either fate doesn't like me or the universe has a sick sense of humour; likes to torture me. Maybe _I _need to get laid never mind Mia._

* * *

Rose entered her flat and managed to steer clear of Stan. Even though she was up-to-date with her rent payments she still didn't like the guy! He was too arrogant for her own liking. She went to her phone and checked her voicemail. There was one new message, Rose pressed play.

"Hey Rose! It's Mia. So, here I was just sitting here on my lonesome gaining unneseccary weight and I got an idea. You need to find a way to introduce me to your man friend and what better way than going clubbing at the week-end. Of course we are going have to make it not look suspicious cause that would be embarrassing if he catches on- no matter what you say about him and how he should be a pimp. It's just a thought, let me know. Adios!"

_Clubbing did she say? It shouldn't be too hard to convince Adrian to go out clubbing then. _


	7. Chapter 7

Date: 10th March 2012

"Lissa, please I'm begging you," Rose pleaded over the phone.

Rose was on a mission. She had under twenty-four hours to figure out a way to get Adrian to clubbing in order for him to meet Mia. Rose couldn't invite him herself due to her hostile nature with him; he would immediately know that something was up and would start asking questions- which would ruin the whole plan before it even begun. Thus she would then have to face Mia's wrath which would suck. She could make up some crap about making peace but, she was too proud of a person to do that. And Adrian knew it too, unfortunately. _What a bummer! _

"I don't feel like clubbing Rose. Why can't you invite Adrian yourself?" Lissa asked.

"Have you heard our talks? They are ok, I guess, at first then Adrian becomes conceited which riles me up; before you know it we are quarrelling. Can you see why I can't invite him? He would know something's up."

"You are up to something though."

"So? He doesn't need to know that. He'll probably thank me later if he does work out what's in store for him."

"I don't know..."

"Please Lissa; I'll even let Christian join us." Rose knew she had to pull out the big guns in order for Lissa to change her mind and persuade Adrian to go out, not that it would be tricky not to. It was just that Rose didn't need, nor want, Adrian to know her part in all of this scheming. She would never hear the end of it.

"Really, Christian can come too?"

"Yes, I've just said that he could."

"Ok, I'll go talk to Adrian now and let Christian know."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy I am right now."

"Yeah yeah I know, bye Rose."

"Bye."

The moment the call was disconnected Rose soon texted Mia- 'He's going.'

Mia replied back with- 'Game on!'

* * *

Date: 6th March 2012

Rose was wearing her black dress that enhanced every curve her body had and revealed a lot of skin. It had been a while since she last went out clubbing, well clubbing with motives. _I seriously need to get a life _Rose thought. Her life now had resulted to helping her friends get laid, which was rather a depressing thought for Rose. She felt like she was watching her friends have fun whilst she was on the sidelines waiting to get tagged into their happiness. _Good grief, I seriously need a drink to lighten up _Rose thought.

Rose was stood next to Christian in discomfort. They only just tolerated each other, for Lissa's sake, and where all waiting for her to finish getting ready. Even Adrian was ready and he liked to take his time when going out, especially with his hair. _What is about guys and hair? _Speaking of Adrian, he was sat down on Lissa's sofa reading Fifty Shades of Grey to pass the time. His hand moved away from the book to pull at his shirt's collar, signalling that he was hot.

"Good grief I'm hot," Adrian said.

"You would be reading that book," retorted Christian.

Rose laughed at Christian's comment and was tempted to high-five him. It was a remark that she would more than likely say, if Christian didn't beat her to it that is. _What a shame. _

"I'm only the first page, no steaminess yet. Besides I was actually talking about my looks, not the temperature," Adrian replied.

"So, you've read the book before? Needed some tips, eh? That's really sad to stoop that low just for measly tips. And conceited much? Makes me want to break a mirror," Rose said.

"That would mean seven years bad luck," Christian replied.

"I'll deal with it; it'll be worth it if Adrian suffers about how he can't check himself out. To see him mope would be very entertaining for me."

"Your just jealous little flower, if you want me all you have to do is just ask," Adrian inputted.

"No thanks, rather not catch anything contagious."

"I'm clean," Adrian said defending himself.

"Yeah just like a toilet seat," Rose replied sarcastically.

"That's actually kind of disgusting," Christian said, pulling a face at Rose's comparison.

Each of them mulled over what Rose had just said; every one of them pulled a face showing disgust. They didn't even pay any attention to Lissa who had just entered the room. Lissa carefully scrutinized every face and frowned.

"What's up with you lot?" she asked.

Christian instantaneously greeted his girl friend with a loving kiss.

"Now _that's_ gross, could you please keep the tonsil tennis to a minimum I really don't want to hurl before I haven't even had a decent amount of alcohol in my system," Rose said.

"No need to get jealous," teased Christian.

"Well if you are jealous little flower we could always show them a good time," suggested Adrian.

Rose groaned in response. _I can't catch a break with this lot. _Instead of commenting Rose headed towards the door in order for her to keep her temper under control.

"If didn't want to all you had to do was say but, it's your loss," shouted Adrian.

* * *

Lissa and Christian were on the dance floor dancing together that really resembled grinding. Rose quickly looked at her phone hoping that Mia replied to her text. There was no text. She wasn't exactly enjoying herself or this waiting game. On the other hand, Adrian was having the time of his life. He noticed how Rose would check her phone after several minutes.

"Expecting someone to join us?" he asked.

Rose was startled by the question. "No," she replied quickly.

Adrian raised an eye-brow up at Rose's quick reply.

"What?" Rose asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, I have nothing on my mind unlike you."

Rose scowled. She turned her head towards the entrance to the club and prayed that Mia have finally arrived. The hope Rose felt dissipated. She chugged the rest of her drink in one go.

"Easy there tiger, wouldn't want someone to challenge you to shots."

"Go find someone else to bug."

"If you ever so insist."

Adrian left. The night was not going to plan, her phone buzzed meaning that she had a message. Rose ignored it. She felt something move to the side of her.

"Sorry I'm late," apologized Mia.

Rose shifted her head and saw that her friend was flustered.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Great, so where is this Casanova."

"When did I ever tell you he was a _Casanova?"_

"You didn't, I just guessed that he was. So, where is he so I can show _you _the delicate art of seduction?"

Rose pointed to where Adrian was standing being surrounded by at least five women. That size was reasonably small compared to other times that they went out and partied. Mia scrutinized Adrian.

"I don't do pretty boys."

"What!" Rose was shocked at Mia's admission. Did this mean that all of this was for nothing? Careful planning and preparation wasted. Yes, Adrian was a pretty boy but he was still a guy. _A hot_... she so wasn't going to continue that train of thought.

"Yeah, they aren't my type. They're too high maintenance from previous experiences. I'm not saying that he isn't good-looking as he is _hot. _He's just a pretty boy."

"A pretty boy?"

Mia nodded. Rose sighed in defeat.

"You owe me a strong drink Mia."

The hours passed and Rose ended up on the dance floor after introducing Mia to Lissa and her poor excuse of a boyfriend. She swung her hips side to side entrancing the men dancing around her. Rose lifted her arms in the air getting lost in the music. It was just her and her alone. Everything didn't matter apart from herself. It was a nice feeling to loosen up and enjoy what life can throw at you.

Rose felt a tap on her shoulder. She was about to give the guy an earful as she spun around but was stumped at who she saw.

"With the way you are dancing I'm surprised no one has needed to call an ambulance yet for us men," joked Dimitri.

_Guess this night out wasn't a bad idea after all. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

Rose felt a tap on her shoulder. She was about to give the guy an earful as she spun around but was stumped at who she saw.

"With the way you are dancing I'm surprised no one has needed to call an ambulance yet for us men," joked Dimitri.

_Guess this night out wasn't a bad idea after all. _

* * *

Rose laughed. "Well hello stranger, fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, you can blame Ivan for bringing me here."

"Ivan is here too?"

"Why else would I be here? He needs someone to get him home when he has one too many therefore me."

"I can actually picture you doing that for some strange reason. Do you get paid for your usefulness?"

They laughed. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Rose asked.

"Somewhat," Dimitri replied.

"Ivan isn't that bad is he?"

Dimitri gave Rose a look that could be interpreted as: _you have no idea about how bad he can be._

"Ah that bad eh?"

Dimitri nodded.

"I hope I'm not here to witness it or I'm too drunk to even notice."

"I would love to be not here but, unfortunately someone has to clear the aftermath i.e. you know..."

"Bet that's fun."

"You have no idea."

"Do you fancy dancing since we are here on the dance floor?"

"Oh... I don't ... well I just..."

"Come on, it isn't hard just swing your hips. That's all there is to it. Here I'll help you."

Rose moved closer to Dimitri and gently swung her hips.

"See?"

Dimitri sighed and gently placed his hands on her hips as her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Is this ok?"

"Perfect, see I told you that you could do it."

For several dances they moved together in sync not one of them broke the rhythm they had formed. Rose smiled happily knowing that she was getting somewhere with this mysterious man. She was glad that she came out tonight instead of staying home and pigging out on ice-cream watching chick flicks, even though it is a nice thought. Life had funny ways of conjuring up the unpredictable. She would have never ever of thought of meeting Dimitri here; for him to also come up to her had been an added bonus. Maybe she wrong about him not liking her, the game of figuring out if the other liked you was very tricky to play. One wrong and that's it, game over.

Rose peered over Dimitri's shoulder and saw something that made her groan out load. She did not need this, not now!

"What?" Dimitri asked.

Rose started to speak until she was interrupted by the very last person she wanted to see.

"Little flower, I've been searching for you everywhere."

"Oh yes I can imagine that with you hanging out with your _friends_. Did you check the ladies bathroom whilst you were at it? "

"Not this time." Adrian looked at Dimitri sizing him up and glanced between him and Rose trying to determine if there was something there. To say he was usually a drunk he could read people very well. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to Dimitri.

"Oh right, Dimitri this is Adrian, Adrian this is Dimitri."

"Nice to meet you Dimitri, tell me how did you meet my dear friend Rose?"

"Pleasure to meet you Adrian and well I sought of caught her when she was knocked over."

"How very gentlemanly of you."

Rose was cautious of what Adrian was doing. _What the hell is he playing at?_

"You could say that," Dimitri replied.

Adrian smirked. "It's been very nice to meet you but Rose and I have to go."

"What, but..."

Adrian clasped her waist and dragged her off the dance floor, leaving Dimitri standing there alone. "Hope to see you again soon. Although not too soon," Adrian called.

"What the hell are playing at?" Rose hissed.

"Little Flower, trust me on this one. I know the male species pretty well; use my knowledge to your advantage. Let me guide you in your journey to fulfilling your primal needs. Let the lessons begin. Rule number one: the best thing for a woman to do to get a guy she likes is to leave them wanting more."

"Wow, wow, wow I do not like Dimitri he's, to some extent, friend. And by you pulling me away from him will make him want more?"

"Uh huh, so the reason why you were making googly eyes at him was because you just felt like it. Rose, even a blind person can see your attraction to him, on the other hand your _friend _may need less subtle hints and more direct approaches. If the rest of the Russian population is like him it's a wonder on how their numbers keep growing."

"He may have a girlfriend already."

"Rule number two: if he _is s_eeing someone act more voluptuous to make him leave her."

"I can't do that! Act all slutty like to split him and his girlfriend. Don't you have morals?"

"When these _morals _concern the opposite sex then yes I have them."

"That's just great; you don't care unless it helps you get lucky. Are there any morals to help you get lucky?"

"I'm sure there are. Come on Rose, it's just harmless flirting. If he does leave her it's not really your fault."

"Say that to the scorned girlfriend."

"I'm sure you'll live. It won't be a life or death situation. Besides, I bet you have experience with scorned girlfriends."

"I think you have more experience of scorned girlfriends than I do."

Adrian stroked in chin as if he had a beard there. "Indeed, remind me again never ever come between two arguing women."

"I thought that was common sense."

Adrian stared at Rose for a while before she gave in. "Fine, I'll warn you in the future since you're incapable of handling yourself."

Adrian made some form of snorting sound as they both made their way over to where Lissa, Christian and Mia were standing near the bar.

"You found her!" Lissa exclaimed.

"You make it sound like she was missing," Christian grumbled. "Not that it wouldn't be a bad thing."

Mia smirked. "So, Rose I saw you dancing the boss' friend on the dance floor."

Lissa gasped. "You met a guy!"

"More like always-bumping-into-each other kinda guy," Rose explained.

"Isn't it always," Mia suggested.

"Always bumping into each other?" Lissa repeated, you could see the gears rattling in her head trying to piece the information together; connecting the clues. "The guy that caught you when I met Christian?"

"The very same," Rose replied.

"Wow, you meet the boss' friend before. Why didn't you tell me?!" Mia said, astounded.

"I didn't know at the time; now every time he meets Ivan we do have a brief conversation."

"I have a feeling that girl talk is on the way," Christian moaned.

"I've always been fascinated by girl talk," Adrian said.

"That's great! Does he like you? When do you think he'll as you out? Do you think he'll do double dates?" Lissa babbled.

"Hold your horses Lissa; I don't even know if he likes me. When I do I'll be able to answer all of your questions."

Lissa seemed disappointed in Rose's response. It had been too long since Rose had last been in a relationship, one she wouldn't want Rose to experience again.

"Now that this enlightening discussion is at a dead end, who wants to party?" Mia asked.

Rose cheered in agreement grabbing a drink from a passing waitress.

* * *

Date: 12th March 2012

Rose whimpered as her alarm clock sprung to life. _I don't set my alarm clock to go off on a Sunday _Rose thought. She slammed the palm of her hand onto the clock knocking it off the bedside table. Her head fell back onto the pillow; the crashing sound of the alarm hitting the floor startled Rose.

"Holy crap! I'm up, I'm up!" she exclaimed.

She noticed that she was in her apartment. She knew that Lissa brought her here safely, probably with the help from her boyfriend Christian.

_Christian? The cheeky bugger must have set my alarm clock when he was here! _

Even though she wanted to throttle Christian with her bare hands then hangover she was suffering from was agony. Falling back onto her bed gently and, whilst ignoring the little people inside her head tapping away, tried to recall what happened last night. She knew something that she considered important had happened. Trying to remember it though was not as easy as she had previously thought. She could call Lissa but, she would have been probably busy with Christian all night. Adrian was a complete no no! Mia- that would just be cruel of her.

Rose thought long and hard. The memories she had of last night were just a one big blur. There was a face albeit, one she couldn't make out. It made her insides tingle like her subconscious knew who they were. She focused on the image, the blurring subsiding to reveal with perfect clarity of who it was. _Dimitri was there! _

"Oh-my-God, Dimitri danced with me!" Rose shouted; she started to jump on her bed as she was on cloud nine.

When she stopped she spread her arms out to keep her balance. She had forgotten all about her hangover. But, who cared for she had danced with Dimitri the night before.


End file.
